Musashi
Musashi (ムサシ'' Musashi'') is a supporting character of the Nanbaka web manga and anime. He is a former cellmate of JyugoNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 22 and an inmate of Nanba Prison, having been falsely accused and arrested on charges of arson and murder.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 31 Initially held in cell ten of building four, he is temporarily held in an underground cell in solitude after resisting arrest during the New Year's TournamentNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 23 before being returned to regular confinement.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 237 Appearance Musashi-full.png|Full appearance Musashi has a muscular physique and stands at above-average height. He has short, spiky red and yellow hair and cobalt blue eyes. Having lost both his eyes in his teens,Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 23Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 33 he now wears a black eyepatch over the remaining scars, the most prominent of which is a long, vertical one over his right eye. A second, smaller scar is visible to the left side of his lips. His skin, which was initially somewhat pale, has become dark due likely to excessive exposure to heat. Musashi bears multiple piercings; a large gold hoop in each ear, a third hoop on his left nipple and four studs on each collarbone. He has black phoenix tattoos on each shoulder blade, as well as his inmate number, 634, tattooed on his left shoulder.‌ His nails are painted red. Musashi wears a red-and-black striped skirt-like garment that reaches his ankles. His ID‌ badge is pinned to the upper left-hand side. The rest of his body remains exposed with the exception of abdomen, forearms, neck, and feet, which are wrapped in black bandages. Personality During his childhood, Musashi was a warm and optimistic boy. He took great pride in the additional body heat he was born with, considering it to be a unique and special trait.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 30 He is also a highly intelligent individual and studied with great dedication during his time in college, consistently receiving high grades.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 34 However, incidents such as his convalescence from spontaneous human combustion, as well as the following social isolation caused by a rumor that he was an arsonist, caused him to lose his cheerful outlook and develop a withdrawn, anxious personality such that he was constantly in fear.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 30 After being falsely accused of murdering his parents, he seemed to lose hope entirely such that he was glad to be in jail where he had no further responsibilities.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 31 After being experimented on and given superhuman powers by the people responsible for his parents’ deaths, Musashi believed himself to be a monster and ultimately renounced his humanity, developing a certain amount of misanthropy.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 33 He sought desperately to kill the man with the scar, willing to do so even if he died himself in the process; he stated that the prospect of revenge was the only thing he lived for.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 33 This thirst for vengeance allowed him to behave quite ruthlessly towards others without remorse; first displayed as an arrogant, rude and ambitious individual, he attempted to kill multiple Nanba Prison supervisors as well as Jyugo in the hopes of getting what he wanted.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 23 His belief that he could overpower and murder even the strongest of Nanba's guards indicates that he has great confidence in his abilities and a strong disregard for others. After being defeated and questioned by Kenshirou, Musashi mellows out considerably. As he himself puts it, his way of thinking changesNanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 56 and he develops a calmer personality, displaying a genuine desire to start again and become a better person.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 104 He becomes more talkative and cooperative, openly talking about his past and feelings, suggesting that he has become far more relaxed and trusting; this is exemplified by the highly relaxed, informal dialogue that he begins to speak in. While he is typically calm in nature, he admits to becoming nervous at the thought of talking to others.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 58 Despite this, he makes an effort to do so and typically enjoys himself in the company of his fellow inmates. He has a significant amount of sympathy and compassion for others and is highly perceptive. Background Born and raised in Germany, Musashi was born with a slightly higher body temperature than average. He was proud of this trait, especially as his parents told him it came from the sun; however, one day the heat became stronger and seemed to burn him from the inside. The doctors found nothing wrong with him, but he remained anxious and suffered chronic nightmares for some time. He managed to overcome his fears enough to attend college, where he studied diligently and constantly received high grades. However, at some point, his entire body became unexpectedly engulfed in flames and he was hospitalized. The doctors suggested the phenomenon was spontaneous human combustion but had no knowledge of its cause or cures. Despite Musashi’s anxiety, his parents’ constant smiles and reassurance gave him the courage to face his fears and continue living. After a year of recovering from the incident, Musashi returned to college. On his arrival, a fellow student spread a rumor that he was a dangerous arsonist, causing students to fear him. Eventually asked to transfer, Musashi fled home in the hopes of receiving hope and support from his parents but instead found that his house was on fire.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 30 He attempted to run into the building to save his parents, but was restrained and told it was too late. As he grieved, the student from his college announced that Musashi was the one responsible for the arson. He attempted to deny it, deducing that it was the student’s fault, and resisted arrest; as he did so, his body combusted again leaving him injured. Called a monster by the onlookers, Musashi lost the will to fight and was arrested and imprisoned in a prison in East Germany. There, Musashi was approached by the Man with the Scar who offered to fix his condition.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 31 Instead, he experimented on him and amplified his abilities, giving him the power to control flame at will without suffering any damage. Angered, he berated the officers stating that he didn't want such abilities; he was quickly shut down by Elf, who Musashi recognized as the student who had spread rumors about. As he assaulted him, Elf explained that Musashi caught their interest so they framed him to they could experiment on him without anyone caring. Furious, Musashi tried to kill the surrounding officers with his flames, only for the man with the scar to cut through them with a blade. Informing him that he was no longer needed, the officer turned his blade on Musashi and sliced out one of his eyes. As he and Elf departed, they burned down the prison to dispose of the evidence. Surviving the fire, Musashi emerged from the flames and renounced his humanity, vowing to kill the man with the scar no matter what the consequences.Nanbaka Web Manga: Chapter 33 Plot The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *Musashi's name is a reference to his ID number, with ム ''mu ''meaning "six", サ ''sa ''meaning "three" and シ ''shi ''meaning "four". **His name could be taken from Miyamoto Musashi, author of The Book of Five Rings and a renowned Japanese swordsman. *According to Musashi's character card; **He likes his family, studying and hong dou tang. **He dislikes are malicious gossip, chocolate and frogs. **His hobbies include afternoon naps, chess, and collecting reference books. *Musashi wanted to be an interpreter and mastered Braille interpretation in college. He can speak approximately 40 different languages.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 34 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 4